Certain vehicle trim components are produced by compression forming a fiber panel into a desired shape. For example, certain fiber panels include a combination of structural fibers (e.g., natural and/or synthetic fibers) and thermoplastic resin (e.g., polypropylene (PP), acrylonitrile butadiene styrene (ABS), polycarbonate (PC), etc.). To form a trim component from such a fiber panel, the panel is heated to induce the thermoplastic resin to liquefy. The fiber panel is then placed into a low-temperature mold and compression molded into a desired shape. As the fiber panel cools, the thermoplastic solidifies, establishing a substantially rigid composite panel. Alternative fiber panels include a combination of structural fibers and a thermoset resin (e.g., epoxy, polyester, etc.). To form a trim component from such a fiber panel, the panel is compressed within a heated mold to form the panel into the desired shape, and to induce curing of the resin. Once the thermoset resin cures, a substantially rigid composite panel is formed.
Once the molding process is complete, the composite panel is removed from the mold, and the edges are trimmed to the desired dimensions. The composite panel is then placed within a second mold to form ancillary components, such as support ribs and/or connectors. For example, the second mold may include a primary cavity configured to receive the trim component and secondary cavities corresponding to the shape of each ancillary component. Liquid resin may be injected into each of the additional cavities to form the desired ancillary components. As the resin hardens, the ancillary components may bond to the surface of the composite panel, forming a completed trim component. Components may be attached to the panel with adhesives and/or mechanical connectors, or rigid components may be pressed into the fiber panel during the compression forming process.
The process of trimming the composite panel to establish the dimensionally accurate edges is time consuming, and generates a significant amount of offal (i.e., excess material). Trimming leaves jagged edges that may weaken the composite panel, reducing service life. Transferring the trim component from the first mold to the second mold increases the duration of the manufacturing process. The design and manufacturing costs associated with producing two separate molds increases the setup expenses for the trim component manufacturing process.